fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lance Marcellino
Summary Lance Marcellino is the main character of the Sucked in Minecraft side-series, he gets frequently into trouble, and gets into fights with main characters of the original series. He isn't a very smart person and isn't very much of a strategist, but makes up for this with amazing intelligence for survival, and extreme fighting skill and decent mastery in energy attacks and Martial Arts. He also doesn't understand the mechanics of Minecraft, stated by Kyle when he refused to chop a tree, and stole an axe instead to chop it. Mostly because he was in reality before, but now he's going on the same boat as the main character of the originals series, except his life is alot harder because.... he never played Minecraft before, so he doesn't understand Minecraft ONE single bit. Personality Lance gets frequently into trouble, and gets into fights with main characters of the original series. He isn't a very smart person and isn't very much of a strategist, but makes up for this with amazing intelligence for survival, and extreme fighting skill and decent mastery in energy attacks and Martial Arts. He also doesn't understand the mechanics of Minecraft, stated by Kyle when he refused to chop a tree, and stole an axe instead to chop it. Mostly because he was in reality before, but now he's going on the same boat as the main character of the originals series, except his life is alot harder because.... he never played Minecraft before, so he doesn't understand Minecraft ONE single bit, he doesn't show any overconfidence and cockyness, as he knows that he is not good enough yet to beat everyone in the SIMverse and be on par with the person he is named after, who is the creator. He also likes to train alot, and he trains until he falls unconscious, or to faliure, resulting in huge power boosts, and he does alot of energy and mixed martial arts training to keep up with the powerful characters of this verse. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At Least 8-A | At least High 7-C | At the very least High 6-C | 6-A | 5-B | 3-A | At least 2-C Name: Lance Marcellino Origin: SIMverse (Sucked in Minecraft) Gender: Male Age: 10 (Start of Series) 14 (End of First Season) I 15 (Start of second season) 17 (End of second season) I 18 (Start of third season) I 19 (End of third season) I 24 (Post-training with Kyle and Tyler) Classification: Human, Adventurer, Martial Artist, Swordsman Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, OHKO, Energy Attacks, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Organ Manipulation, Supernatural Condition, Singularity, Poison Manipulation, True Power, Body Modification, Combination Form, Mode Switching, Aura Manipulation, Hax Immunity, Durability Negation, Duration Empowerment. Attack Potency: Building level (No stronger than the average steve) |'Multi-City Block level' | Large Town level via powerscaling from Joshua | Large Island level (Able to one-hit kill Joshua) | Continent level via powerscaling | Planet level (Accidentally destroyed the planet after winning in a battle of beam attacks) | Universe level | Low Multiverse level via powerscaling from Kyle and Tyler (Tyler wanted to make Lance stop, but Kyle didn't, so if they stopped, he would've been Low 2-C) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic Reactions | Subsonic+ | The same | Supersonic+ with High Hypersonic reactions | High Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ | FTL | MFTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 25 | Class 50 | Class 100 | Class M | Class G | Class T | Class E | Universal via powerscaling | Low Multiversal (Lifted up a full-power attack from Kyle and Tyler, where one was Enderlance, and one was Full-Power Flaming Titan for a considerable period of time) Striking Strength: Building Class |'Multi-City Block Class' | Large Town Class | Large Island Class | Continent Class | Planet Class | Universal I Low Multiversal (Striked both Kyle and Tyler out of sight, they were both doing full-power punches and flying at him at full speed, while staying as Enderlance and Full-Power Flaming Titan) Durability: Multi-Galaxy level (Survived half of Superlance27's erasing of the timeline) Stamina: Very High Range: Universal Standard Equipment: Fists Intelligence: Average. Weaknesses: Not very smart, simple-minded, and is generally a pacifist. Feats: Lasted the second longest against Ultimate Nightmare Destructor X, who is far stronger than his normal and serious mode. Survived half of Superlance27's erasing of the timeline, before he went too far and accidentally jumped in the code. Managed to harm Superlance27 with his Author Authority on. Lifted a full-power attack from Kyle and Tyler. Key: First Season I End of First Season I Second Season I End of Second Season I Third Season I During Training I After Training/End of Third Season Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Additional/Optional Stats Date of Birth: December 27, 2005 Birthplace: Brampton Weight: 231 Height: 6'5 Likes: Video Games Dislikes: Evil Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Being a Youtuber. Status: Alive Affiliation: N/A Previous Affiliation: Youtuber Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Stone Walls Category:Poison Users Category:Body Control Users